Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011)
Star Wars: The Old Republic is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game based in the Star Wars universe. It's developed by BioWare and published by Electronic Arts and LucasArts. It was released on the Microsoft Windows in December 20, 2011 in North America and December 15, 2011 in Europe. Voice Cast 'Cast' *Tom Spackman - Bounty Hunter Male *Grey DeLisle - Bounty Hunter Female *Bertie Carvel - Imperial Agent Male *Jo Wyatt - Imperial Agent Female *David Hayter - Jedi Knight Male *Kari Wahlgren - Jedi Knight Female *Nolan North - Jedi Consular Male *Athena Karkanis - Jedi Consular Female *Euan Morton - Sith Inquisitor Male *Xanthe Elbrick - Sith Inquisitor Female *Mark Bazeley - Sith Warrior Male *Natasha Little - Sith Warrior Female *Maury Sterling - Smuggler Male *Kath Soucie - Smuggler Female *Brian Bloom - Trooper Male *Jennifer Hale - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Jamie Glover - Darth Malgus *Stacy Haiduk - Akaavi Spar *Steve Blum - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark *Tim Omundson - Aric Jorgan *Azura Skye - Ashara Zavros *Troy Hall - Corso Riggs *Andrew Bowen - Doc *Anthony Cochrane - Doctor Lokin *Moira Quirk - Elara Dorne *Georgia Van Cuylenburg - Ensign Raina Temple *Dion Graham - Felix Iresso *Daran Norris - Gault Rennow *Gary Schwartz - Guss Tuno *Kris Tabori - HK-47, HK-51 *Rachael Leigh Cook - Jaesa Willsaam *Tasia Valenza - Kaliyo Djannis *Laura Bailey - Kira Carsen *Adam Leadbeater - Lieutenant Pierce *Joseph Gatt - Lord Scourge *Jen Cohn - Lord Zash *Edward Hibbard - Lt. Talos Drellik *Tom Kane - M1-4X *Lacey Chabert - Mako *Richard Teverson - Malavi Quinn *Holly Fields - Nadia Grell *Tara Strong - Risha *Deborah Unger - Scorpio *Ron Yuan - Sergeant Rusk *Neil Kaplan - Skadge *David Anthony Pizzuto - Tanno Vik *Jamie Elman - Theran Cedrex *Johnny Yong Bosch - Torian Caldera *Ifran Meredith - Vector Hyllis *Catherine Taber - Vette *Tony Armatrading - Xalek *Troy Baker - Zenith *Dude Walker - Ardun Kothe *Victor Slezak - Bengel Mon *Norm Woodell - Braden *Michael Gregory - Commander Harron Tavus *Jim McCance - Darth Baras *Stephen Rashbrook - Darth Jadus *Jeff Bennett - Darth Revan *Kate Weiman - General Garza *Tim Watson - General Rakton *Maurice LeMarche - General Var Suthra *Tara Strong - Holiday *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jace Malcom *Francis Guinan - Keeper *Robert Pine - Master Orgus Din *Olivia Hussey - Master Yuon Par *James Urbaniak - Needles *Tim Watson - Overseer Harkun *Paul Darrow - Overseer Tremel *Doug Bradley - The Voice of the Emperor *Mary Stockley - Watcher Two 'Additional Voices Provided by:' *Adam Howden - *Adam Leadbeater - *Adam Sietz - *Adrienne Wilkinson - *Alan Fudge - *Alan Shearman - Lord Kallig *Alec Newman - *Alex Fernandez - *Ali Hillis - Ranna Tao'ven, Shayl Tasao *Amelia Jackson-Gray - *Andrew Bowen - *Andrew Bridgemont - *Angel Parker - *Ann Christine - *Annie Silver - *Anthony Cochrane - *April Stewart - *Armand Schultz - *Armin Shimerman - *Ashley Albert - *Athena Karkanis - *Azura Skye - *Bertie Carvel - *Bianca Lawson - *Bill Lobley - *Bo Foxworth - *Bob Bergen - Laeras-Wu *Brandi Burkhardt - *Brandon Acri - *Brandon Andrew Johnson - *Brian Bloom - *Brian Bowles - *Brian George - Captain Furth, Devotek, Lord Anathemos *Brian Gross - *Bumper Robinson - *Burn Gorman - *Calum Grant - *Cam Clarke - Derrin Weller, Freher Wonn, Wynne Organa, Zylixx *Catherine Taber - Moracen *Catherine Zambri - *Charles Dennis - Baratatta Spirit-Leader, Khem Val, Lew Brell, Urgrec *Charles Halford - *Chris Cox - *Christopher Godwin - *Christopher Middleton - *Christopher Neame - *Cindy Robinson - Vederiat Ayon *Clive Revill - Admiral Davos, Lord Alaric *Corey Burton - Donal, Liam Dentiri, Yuleph Phan *Cornell Womack - *Corri English - *Courtenay Taylor - Lady Aitalla *Craig Baldwin - *Crista Flanagan - *D.C. Douglas - Master Muheeda, Master Travin *Dan Milano - *Daniel Riordan - *Danny Delk - *Daran Norris - *Daragh O'Farrell - *Darren Richardson - *Dave B. Mitchell - *Dave Lamb - *Dave Wittenberg - Aphel Jaarn, Sylas Wilkes *David Andriole - *David Anthony Pizzuto - *David Hayter - *David Kaye - *David Lodge - Grylfin Remus, Lieutenant Gundo, SIS Assassin *David Markus - *David Rintoul - *Deborah Kara Unger - *Dee Bradley Baker - *Dion Graham - *Dominic Rickhards - *Don Leslie - *Don McCorkindale - *Dotan Baer - *Doug Bradley - *Dude Walker - *Edita Brychta - *Eduarto Idunate - *Edward Hibbert - *Elia Saldana - *Elliot Cowan - *Emily Bergl - *Eric McDowell - *Eric Nelsen - *Erin Cahill - *Erin Torpey - *Euan Morton - *Eve Karpf - Overseer Ragate *Ewan Bailey - *Ezra Godden - *Fay Masterson - *Francis Guinan - *Fred Tatasciore - Carnus, Destris Veran, Gormax Guardian, Grand Martial Cheketta, Tarro Blood, Valen-Da *Gary Martin - *Gary Schwartz - *Geoff Pierson - *George Coe - Doctor Godera, Master Chamma *George Newburn - Master Volryder *Georgia Van Cuylenburg - *Gideon Emery - *Gildart Jackson - Servant One *Graham McTavish - *Greg Ellis - *Gregg Berger - *Grey DeLisle - *Gus Gallagher - *Harry Van Gorkum - *Heather Hogan - *Hedy Burress - *Holly Fields - *Holter Graham - *Ifan Meredith - *Ivan Kaye - *J. Grant Albrecht - *Jake Robards - *James Meredith - *James Russo - *James Urbaniak - *Jamie Alcroft - *Jamie Bamber - *Jamie Elman - *Jamie Glover - Minder Twenty *Jarion Monroe - *Jason Harris - *Jason Marsden - *JB Blanc - Droid Assassin, The Black Death *Jeb Brown - *Jeff Bennett - *Jen Cohn - *Jen Taylor - *Jennifer Hale - Master Bastila Shan *Jeremy Schwartz - *Jerry Hauck - *Jim Connor - *Jim Conroy - *Jim Cummings - Bounty Hunter, Master Oteg *Jim McCance - *Jim Ward - Scout Chief Moorint, Var'soonta *Jo Wyatt - *Joe Nunez - *John Garry - *Johnny Yong Bosch - *Jon Curry - *Jonathan Cake - *Jonathan Davis - *Jonathan Keeble - *Jonathan Kydd - *Joseph Gatt - *Joseph Millson - *Josh Cohen - *Josh Keaton - Morsel, Saylew *Julian Holloway - Darth Silthar *Julian Sands - *Julian Stone - *Julian Wadham - *Julianne Buescher - *Julianne Grossman - *Juliet Landau - *Justin Alston - *Karen Strassman - *Kari Wahlgren - *Kate Higgins - *Kate Weiman - *Kath Soucie - Magremme Thrakus *Keith Szarabajka - Getzo, Pak Taidine *Kenneth Danziger - *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Khary Payton - Agent Galen, Vexx *Kiff Vanden Heuvel - *Kirk Thornton - Avers, Ghost Cell Assassin *Kosha Engler - *Kristoffer Tabori - Master Jaric Kaedan *Kyle Hebert - *Lacey Chabert - *Laraine Newman - *Larry Cedar - *Laura Bailey - *Leif Riddell - *Leigh Allyn Baker - *Lex Lang - Agent Fau-Kes, Guard Captain Yils *Lloyd Floyd - *Lloyd Owen - *Lola Glaudini - *Lori Holt - *Lorraine Newman - *Lucy Robinson - *Lydia Leonard - *Malcolm Sinclair - *Manish Dayal - *Maria Darling - *Marie Westbrook - *Mark Bazeley - *Mark Hildreth - *Mark Lewis Jones - *Mark Moseley - *Martin Jarvis - Inquisitor Zyn, Major Pathel, Spindrall, Torrun *Mary Stockley - *Matt Servitto - *Matthew Ashforde - *Matthew Labyorteaux - *Matthew Piazzi - *Matthew Wolf - *Maurice LeMarche - Kel'eth Ur *Maury Sterling - *Melanie Minichino - *Michael Beattie - Commander Rilan *Michael Benyaer - *Michael Gregory - *Michael Harney - *Michael Massee - *Michelle Bonilla - *Miles Anderson - *Miriam Flynn - *Moira Quirk - *Montego Glover - *Nan McNamara - *Nancy Linari - *Natasha Little - *Neil Dickson - Captain Ardmore, Lieutenant Piloc, Ralesk, Senior Science Officer Sakoal *Neil Kaplan - *Neil Ross - Duke Moris Thul *Nicholas Boulton - Lord Draahg *Nick Jameson - Moff Hurdenn *Nika Futterman - Chemish Or, Doctor Senessa, Rehanna Rist *Nolan North - Harez Bant, Lord Qet, Nokril, Traga un-Vhol, Xenteel *Norm Woodel - *Olivia Hussey - *Orion Kellogg - *Patrick Gorman - *Paul Darrow - *Paul Eiding - General Grayne, Lord Nefarid *Peter Lavin - *Peter Lurie - *Peter Renaday - Izzeebowe Jeef, Lord Rist, The General, Warren Sedoru *Phil LaMarr - Agent Ottau, Cy Krolo, Master Syo Bakarn, Sanju Pyne *Phil Proctor - Maverse Pontilo *Pierce Cravens - *Quinton Flynn - Neuman *R. Brandon Johnson - *Rachael Leigh Cook - *Ralph Gunderman - *Rebecca Soler - *Reno Wilson - Lieutenant Coria, Private Dromol *Richard Doyle - *Richard Epcar - Captain Theraguin, Ironfist, Milosh Varta, Renegin, Sedoya Senn, Ukabi *Richard Laing - *Richard Ridings - *Richard Teverson - *Rob Rackstraw - *Robert Clotworthy - *Robert Pine - *Robin Atkin Downes - Erris Wyum, Master Noab Hulis *Roger Craig Smith - Grik Sonosan, Heerimus, Nam-aK, Padawan Mennaus, Private Murtag *Roger Jackson - *Ron Bottitta - *Ron Yuan - *Rozi Baker - *Rupert Degas - *Ryan Kitley - *Salli Saffioti - Captain Yelto, Matriarch Sumari *Sally Clawson - *Sarah Mornell - *Scott McShane - *Scott Whyte - *Sherman Howard - *Simon Chadwick - *Simon Templeman - Admiral Jefand Ange, General Threnoldt, Grand Moff Kilran, The Eagle *Stacy Haiduk - *Stark Sands - *Stephen Critchlow - *Stephen Rashbrook - *Steve Blum - Admiral Monk, Beastmaster, Chorto Rinn, King Bouris Ulgo, Lars Baddeg, Vaarko Tiyai *Steven Brand - *Stuart Organ - *Susan Boyd Joyce - *Tara Strong - *Tasia Valenza - *Thomas F. Wilson - *Tim Bentinck - *Timothy Omundson - *Timothy Watson - *Tinsel Korey - *Toby Kebbell - *Todd Cummings - *Tom Chantler - *Tom Kane - CB-08-4, Gratan, Jedi Knight Xerender, Master Vandar Tokare, PO-12, Tazonthe Ghon *Tom Spackman - *Tony Armatrading - *Travis Willingham - *Troy Baker - *Troy Hall - *Vanessa Marshall - Master Bela Kiwiks *Victor Slezak - *Victoria Gay - *Victoria Hamilton - *Vyvan Pham - Wraith *Wayne Grace - *Will Beckman - *William Bassett - *Xanthe Elbrick - *Yuri Lowenthal - Nomar Organa, Republic Medical Droid, Screaming Blade Initiate *Zach Hanks - Category:Video Games Category:2011 Video Games